Never Perish
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Tyler knows his last moments are winding down. But in this fateful day he finds out that he is not alone. -Note- NOT a Tyler/OC *Will be additional chapters added! Have decided to make this a full story!*


_**{ Full Summary: **_**Tyler Hawkins knows exactly what's about to happen. A million things flash through his mind. A million unsaid words a million untaken looks at the ones he loves. But those last few moments he shares with someone whose holding onto those millions of moments- both end up knowing that those millions are forever alive and that they'll never parish. }**

**A/N: **So I got this idea almost immediately after getting out of the theater after watching "Remember Me" The movie really got me and let me say the cast did brilliant as well as Robert. The ending shocked me. I would've rather Tyler survived, but I decided to write this fic w/ the movie's original ending in mind.

I felt odd to post this because I was afraid it'd be offensive to someone. By that I mean writing about a tragedy that I nor anyone I know experienced even though it impacted us all deeply. The wounds will never heal. But, I'm posting this anyhow and dedicating my prayers to the victims and their families. You will NEVER be forgotten.

I do NOT own anything. I only own Sarah and her family. To make this clear Sarah is not an OC made up for Tyler. She's someone he meets at random and they share an understanding and their last few moments together. As a fair warning this story has a little borderlining graphic themes. I do not go into full detail, nor describe any scene in the main body of the story to a full extent or even a moderate one, so don't worry about that.

I might make a series out of this and change the reality to Tyler living. But for now it stays this way. Please let me know what you think. - Kris a.k.a. Kay

Every moment of every single day, every second that goes by minds all over the universe is each pondering different things. Simple things mixed in with other racing thoughts. Thinking about lovers, family and friends. What will be on the table for dinner tonight? How about watching this TV program or that movie? Are we going shopping? Planning a birthday party? Driving? Strumming on the ole guitar? When is the one I love going to be home so I can hug them? What do I say to the one that I want? Homework sure is hard! Could be the bigger things. How can I earn enough to take care of them or myself? The life altering decisions- good or bad. Happy or sad. But somewhere in the back of every single one of those minds, someone is wondering. How much time do I have left...?

A normal day. The weather report didn't call for rain. Parents got up, some at the crack of dawn; some just with the rising sun that rose high above the clouds and helped the sky turn a peaceful shade of baby blue. Sons and daughters dressed for school and ate breakfast with their families. Some spent the mornings alone in a rush to beat the already piling traffic of downtown Manhattan. Worker piled their briefcases full after the quick glances at the morning news or the cartoons of their children. They said goodbye and left. Some so happy they did not even contemplate whether this day could be their last.

The birds swam through the last remaining traces of summer air- making a landing inside of the lush green trees perched over the sidewalks to give the neigh boor hood a more appealing and homey look of comfort. Thousands of voices were heard. Calling after a taxi or after someone. People ran to get the last of the morning paper left inside of the machine dispenser. Today's date- A casual September morning at the most. Three days short of being two weeks into the month. And, the second year into the millennium.

Tyler Hawkins sipped on his morning beverage of a strong black coffee. He planned on meeting his father after he dropped his little sister- eleven- year old Caroline off at school. Tyler's mouth turned up at both corners despite himself. Charles made a big crack on his way towards being the other half of the father that he needed to be to Tyler and Caroline. After Tyler and Caroline's older brother- Michael who died a while back- Charles slipped farther away from being a caring father and not "just the provider". Tyler felt bad for his youngest sister. He always had to fight the bile rising in his throat when Caroline kept questioning why her father didn't seem to love as much as a father should. Tyler didn't even know the proper answer himself.

All of this had been going on even before their brother's death. Another mystery to Tyler. What half of Michael couldn't fight his pain like Tyler was trying to do and live his life even if it was faulty all the time? Tyler tried to keep going for at least Caroline's benefit. Maybe it was the fact that at the time Tyler was younger than Michael was and just didn't understand to the fullest why their father was always busy? Maybe Michael understood more and couldn't take it? Tyler had so many questions swirling around in his brain. His life is good. He has a beautiful woman waiting at home for him- no matter the outcome of the meeting he's going to have with his dad. He can count on her to love him unconditionally and he knows that he can give her all of himself if she needs it.

He has his best friend- Aidan waiting in the wings with his lover- Ally. Both waiting at home for him. Talking and caring about when he'll return. Tyler has his mother who loves him through all of her grief and her new life. Then he has one of the closest people to him. The one who counts on him. His sister Caroline. Tyler knows just how strong that little girl is. But she just doesn't know it yet. He knows that she'll need a push to find that secret strength. And Tyler will help her. He's just hoping that their father will too.

Caroline is so talented. Another one of the things that pleases Tyler in his life. His sister has found her gift. Something that can help her through the hard times. The artistic voice that will speak to her-get through to her when it seems like no one else can. Something that a lot of people don't find until they're older. Tyler has all of those people looking out for his welfare and loving him without bounds. He has a hell of a lot more than most people ever get. It's something. Something Tyler never dreamed of. Never thought he could have. Things started changing when Ally Craig entered his life and stayed so closely to his heart. It changed him and he found his own voice to tell Charles what he needed to hear a long time ago. If only... Time had been on his side.

He has his life and though his brother's death will never heal-Tyler knows that in Michael taking his own life that he took the wrong way out. Oh, Tyler closes his eyes. Wishing that he could've helped Michael through. Anything to get him to the other side where death would've never ever have been an option. If Michael could see that Charles made a step towards that innocent little girl. A step he took out of love to try and be with his daughter. An awkward step and a long way to go, but a step none the less. Granted, it was not for Tyler, but Tyler would've rather it be for Caroline. She needed to keep growing. And if strands of Charles's love could've helped Tyler and Michael when they were her age, he knew it was helping Caroline if even the smallest of a fraction. She had been through so much. She needed their father the most. Tyler had hope that maybe Charles would give a strand or two of that love to him.

He pushed his bike further down the sidewalk tossing the last remaining drops of the coffee within the Styrofoam cup in the trashcan. Lower Manhattan sure was a beautiful site in the morning. Even if the traffic got on his nerves. Tyler enjoyed the chatter of workers running around. Shoppers headed in and out. Even a few papers flew around the sidewalk. The trees smelled of the crisp air. Tyler looked up at the beautiful blue sky. Coming into a clearer view as the day ran on. He leaned his bike down and looked up at the building in front of him. People passed by in a blur and Tyler flashed them a few friendly smiles even as his nerves were getting the best of him. Maybe Charles was here already? No, he couldn't be. Not with all of the traffic. It'd be a while yet.

The twin towers shined in the sunlight. Their enormous glassy windows shot off a mesmerizing glare. Tyler tucked his sunglasses into the pocket of his flannel shirt, slung his bag over his back and made his way up the steps and into the Center.

"Guess we'll see," He whispered to himself.

Sarah Alexander ran from her yellow taxi, carrying her leather school bag and a copy of the Times to give to her mother. She hurried in her high-heeled sandals across the busy street of lower Manhattan and onto the sidewalk leading up to the enormous twin towers of the World Trade Center. The smile on her face etched as workers whom recognized her presence smiled and waved- all rushing into work when the daylight had risen from the sky nearly four hours ago. Sarah slowed her pace to take in the scenery of the building. Still amazed at her mother's employment in this place.

Her mother- Eliza Alexander had been working here for quite a few years now. Just a few short years after Sarah's own birth. Sarah is currently 19. She just started college on a scholarship. NYU. She had the day off and decided to use her morning surprising her mom with a visit as Sarah was always busy with classes and never got to do much of anything with the exception of a small fraction of a social life. Small, but damn well important beyond any words. Sarah's group of four friends that she had made when her mother and herself first moved to Manhattan after the ugly divorce and layoff from her mother's previous job in New Jersey.

Sarah's friends included 18-year old Jenny Thomason, 19-year old America Lewis, 20-year old Denise Lacy and then Sarah herself. She counted their group as four and someday to expand if they trusted anyone enough. The girls had been through so much together aside from their own family situations. Sarah did not know what she would do without them. Then there was Sarah's older brother and recently turned seven- sister Mandy. Mandy was from her father's new marriage. She was the only one Sarah could fully like. Sarah loved her extended family, but she couldn't be around the two adults that much. Sarah didn't like Mandy's mother Rebecca very well, but she respected her values and Sarah tried to put up with her father as best she could even though every single time she looked at him she remembered her mother's broken heart and the downfall of her trembling face when she found out her husband was a serial cheater.

Then Sarah had her older brother- Jameson Alexander. He was about twenty-four and had just graduated a university in New Jersey. Sarah loved Jameson a lot. He was of her first family when it was just her, their mother, Jameson and their father. Before the layoffs and fights and the cheating came to light. Thing used to be so grand then. But Sarah knew that this change was for the better. And Sarah had a great time in college-so lucky to get the college of her choice. She also had the best boyfriend. He was about twenty-two. They met a year ago. He's been Sarah's rock when everything felt so low and her past finally caught up with her. Luke was her Angel. There when everything came down and took Sarah with it. Her life was good. The past was there for now. And Sarah wouldn't think about all of the wrong things that could come back from her past. She looked ahead and saw the sun. Smiling to herself, Sarah headed into the building.

Once inside the Center, Sarah made her way through the crowds to an elevator before a lot of people flooded her way. She waved at the receptionist on floor 1 before the doors closed.

She pressed the smooth button to head to the 88th floor. Sarah glanced at her watch.

"About 8:15." She muttered to the empty space.

Sarah got lucky that no one boarded the elevator she usually took and always got crowded to the sidebars of the box-with.

The ride lasted a couple of minutes and when the doors opened she was met with buzzing people. Running back and forth with papers in their hands. Laughing and talking. Some were at copy machines. Office doors opened and closed. Sarah held onto her bag and the paper, making her way through the lines. She said her good mornings and hello's. Sarah finally made it to the end of the hallway and raised her hand to knock on the door to her mother's office. She stopped herself. Her mother's name rested against the door. Sarah ran her hand over the heart swelling with such pride.

Sarah turned around and glanced at all of the people. Her mom had made some truly amazing friends here.

She went to knock just in case someone was inside with her mother. No answer came. A voice made Sarah turn around.

"Oh, Janine, hey." She grinned.

Janine shot her a smile back. "She's out, Sarah. It's good to see you." She stepped out of the bustling crowd to get a good look at Eliza's daughter who'd grown so much.

"Oh she is." Sarah's face fell a bit. Her surprise would be out.

"She'll be back soon. Just having breakfast with a few clients. Sealing a deal. Could be a big one." Janine patted Sarah's shoulder. "It's quite a surprise to see you."

"No classes. Thought I'd surprise her. Got the times and all." Sarah laughed, holding up the freshly printed paper.

Janine laughed. "Why don't you wait in her office and I'll come back and keep you company or talk for a few minutes if you'd like?"

"Well, since the receptionist didn't question me for walking to her office even though she knows me. It saved me some irritation, so, okay. I'll wait."

Janine nodded. "Good. I'll be back if I can."

"No worries. Do you know when she might be back?" Sarah hoped soon.

"About 9 AM or half an hour after. Shouldn't be too long. They already had these clients sold weeks ago. Finalization process. Oh, and traffic." Janine winked and continued her descent down the hallway.

Janine wasn't her mother's secretary, but she was a friend of Eliza's. Janine managed the worker down the hall. Sarah heard of him. Charles Hawkins. Big time board man. Apparently his son made a scene in a conference her mother was in and witnessed. Said the son enlightened Charles quite a bit. Sarah could only imagine what his kids must've felt since she'd heard from her mom that Charles was a work alcoholic. Sarah felt for the kids. They had after all lost a brother. Sarah knew then her past could've been much worse. She gratefully took a seat in her mother's big leather chair. Sarah looked around the office. It wasn't as big as some, but the window view was gorgeous. Her mother had plaques of dedication and honor hanging. Plants scattered the corners.

Her mother had three large oak shelves. The wood dark. They were all filled with books. Poetry, romance. Anything. Sarah had read nearly half of them. Her mother treasured these. Sarah glanced at the dark computer and the desk.

Pictures cluttered the top of the desk. Pictures of Jameson, Sarah and even Mandy. Sarah spotted a yellow folder than had written on the top _**"Of my loves" **_

Out of curiosity her nosiness got the best of her. She flipped open the folder, smelling the fresh scent of paper. The ink was black and some purple. A few little doodles of flowers. Sarah recognized the paragraph style of the paper immediately. Poetry...

Sarah picked up the first white sheet and read. The tears filled her eyes. Poems about her family. Eliza poured her soul out. Sarah smiled through her tears. She was loved more than words. And seeing it be written out pushed those pasts ghost far away. Sarah swiveled around in the chair and took to the view. Her mother was on her way.

Tyler lifted himself up from the chair after witnessing pictures full of his life, brother's life, his sister's life decorate what he thought had taken his father's life. He smiled. Michael left before he could see their father. Really see him. He had pieces of them, moments frozen in time all over his beloved work machine. Anyone could see them. And the fact that Charles put them there for himself to see. Found them and organized them.

Tyler's heart felt like it had expanded just in that brief finding -a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Charles was getting closer to being his father. And this meeting. It would change them both.

Tyler looked at the blue sky outside. The traffic beaming below. His father was on his way.

Janine smiled at Tyler. He finally knew that Charles cared. So many things that were left unspoken became answered when Tyler saw those pictures. Something more than just a screensaver. To Charles and to his son.

There was a knock at the door. Janine looked to the clock. 8:35 AM. It couldn't be Charles yet.

Janine gave Tyler a smile as he turned around with a grin on his face.

She marched to the door and pulled it open. "Oh Sarah. Come on in."

Sarah stepped inside bashfully. "The receptionist, well Kate said make myself useful and pass on these to you to file for this afternoon's meeting."

Janine giggled. "Thank you."

Tyler walked over from his spot at the window. He recognized the young woman from school, but he never saw her here.

Janine spoke up. "Tyler this is Eliza Alexander's daughter, Sarah. She's close to your age and attends your school if I'm not mistaken?"

Sarah smiled. "Yeah. I think I've seen him at school a few times."

Janine continued her introduction. "And Sarah this is Tyler Hawkins, Charles's son."

"You may have uh, seen me making a scene." Tyler flashed a set of perfect teeth, chuckling and offering his hand for Sarah to shake. He found the humor to break the ice. She took his hand and returned the smile.

"No, but I've heard about it. Apparently gossip is everywhere. And my mom has a slightly big mouth."

Tyler laughed with Sarah.

"Morning meetings and traffic." Sarah sighed.

"Ah, we'll make it." Tyler cackled.

"Oh I have no doubt."

"Can I get you two anything to drink? Muffin." Janine asked.

"Oh, I should be getting back out of here." Sarah's cheeks turned red at being caught in the boss's office uninvited.

"Scared?" Tyler mocked.

"Am I supposed to like you already? Cause' what an impression you're making," Sarah giggled.

"We'll my ass hurts from setting so, come, look at this art on the wall with me." Tyler joked, his brows crinkling at his own humor.

"The seats are leather, dude." Sarah shook her head.

"Fine, fine. Go back to Kate."

"As long as I'm welcome," Sarah sighed with a laugh.

She joined Tyler to look at the art.

Janine looked back to the clock on the wall. 8:42 AM.

She turned to look at the window then back to the kids.

"I'm just going to file these. You two let me know if you need anything."

Tyler and Sarah both nodded their heads, smiling and acknowledging that they knew.

"So what classes you take?" Tyler questioned.

"A few. Political was on my list, but I signed up too late." Sarah shrugged.

"There's always next year." Tyler showed that friendly smile again.

"So what's your major?" Sarah spoke up.

"Undecided." Tyler answered, simply.

"Shouldn't that be decided already?"

Tyler shrugged. "Life is full of surprises, Sarah." And he gave her a smile.

"You're telling me." She agreed.

A loud roar was heard.

"Jet." Tyler stated simply, his guess as he'd heard those noisy sounds before.

"Isn't that awfully close?" Sarah bit her lip.

"Corporate show offs." Tyler shook his head with a throaty laugh.

Suddenly, the sound collided with a loud boom. One that resembled a rocket crashing head first into the landing pad. Tyler bent to cover his ears at the same moment Sarah did. The building shook and Sarah stumbled backwards. Tyler ran to help her off her feet. Their eyes met at the same time. Wide with fear.

"Too close. Y-you don't think," Sarah's voice trembled.

"No, no way. It couldn't have been." Tyler held her arms, his own hands shaking.

He moved quickly to the window. He went to look, but smoke billowed down the front, fogging the view of the glass. It cleared momentarily only to let more in.

"There's smoke." He said out loud, which sounded more like a question.

"There's what?" Sarah's tone meant to sound high, but came out in a whisper. She ran for the window. "Oh, Jesus."

About that time Janine busted through the double wooden doors.

"Janine." Tyler and Sarah ran over to her. She was pale and visibly shaking so hard.

"What was that?" Sarah questioned, trying to keep her body in control.

"I think." Janine struggled to catch her breath. "Someone heard it." She shook her head; tears began to pour from her eyes.

"W-what-Sarah's sentence was cut short as another boom was heard and glass shattering echoed off the walls.

"Oh god! "Sarah cried.

"Janine?" Tyler grasped her shoulders.

"Plane. Crashed. Into the top of the tower." Janine lifted her panicked eyes to Tyler.

His heart stopped. After all of this. A plane crashing into The World Trade Center. But why? How? Who? It didn't make sense. His mind started to fog in a rush to think. Adrenaline pumping through his veins. His will to live already kicking in. His fight for survival.

"Are you sure?" Sarah felt her throat close up, barely able to get the words out. Fear surged through every part of her, demanding her body to protect itself when all she wanted to do was panic.

Janine nodded.

"We- we have to get out of here. Now!" Tyler shouted, hearing screams. "It won't be long until..." He stopped midway seeing Sarah's tears and his thoughts immediately galloped towards his beloved Ally and Caroline. His mother. All of the woman he needed to protect. Sarah and Janine just happened to fall into that category. He wanted to think over every good time because this day could be his last day on this very earth. The smoke filled his nostrils and the building shook once more. If he wanted to keep on protecting them, they had to get out of there and right now! Tyler was afraid to leave these walls to see the mess outside. He didn't know if he already lost his chance to escape. He didn't know if there were any escape routes left.

Sarah ran for the doors. She needed to fight. She was praying her mother was in the safety of the nameless diner. Never had Sarah been so grateful for her mother's early morning meetings away from here.

Her instincts fought for control of her body, battling with the paralyzing fear and need to breathe, as the smoke was nearly already unbearable. She started shaking uncontrollably and felt her breath take off at the speed of lightning.

Tyler looked up from Janine whilst trying to formulate a plan deep inside of his mind. He was trying not to cry himself and push away all of that fear. He needed to be strong for everyone until the last minute came down. If the building didn't take that away from them before they had the chance to try and get out.

He saw Sarah's hand on the door, smoke billowing underneath of the cracks. Her hand was seconds away from burning. She was hyperventilating.

"Just hold on Janine." He ran over to Sarah and turned her around to him.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" She let out a small shriek, her breath catching. Tyler felt his eyes water. She was young, younger than he was.

He pulled her to his chest with all of the force that he could muster. Tyler wrapped his arms around Sarah and rubbed her back, whispering in her ear. "Shh. Sarah, look I know you're scared. I'm scared. So damn bad. Janine is scared. I know it's hard to move. Almost impossible to think, to breathe. But you have to, okay? You've got to try. For yourself, your family. And for me. You understand me?"

Sarah looked into Tyler's eyes and saw the moisture clouding his vision. "I'm scared, Tyler. So scared."

A lone tear dripped off his long eyelashes and Sarah felt it hit her hand.

"I know. But I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you or Janine!" He turned to look at Janine. Her eyes steadily on them both. Tears still present. More coming every second.

Another crash was heard and glass breaking. Screams and shouts of what happened now clear. Tyler heard the word FIRE!

It was nightmare. He wanted to roll over and wake up. To know this wasn't happening. Not only to him, but also all of these people. Their own kids. Was his dad here? He felt his stomach threaten him. He chocked the bile acid back down and accidentally inhaled smoke all at once. He coughed.

"We have no choice. I promise to try and get us out of here. I need you to promise you can be strong right now, Sarah. I don't have time to make some big speech. But I know you can hear me." Tyler's nostrils flared as two tears dripped.

Sarah took a deep breath. "For survival!"

"For survival!" Tyler felt an odd sensation course through his body.

"For survival!" Janine joined in.

"A window?" Janine suggested, running towards one.

"They're not easy to open." Tyler beamed up.

"Can't we break one?" Sarah stood tall again.

"Too much smoke. We're gonna have to get out into the hall and see if the elevator's are usable."

Knowing they couldn't stay put the three pulled open the doors to a living hell...

Sarah let out a scream that mixed with Janine's and even Tyler's own loud scream.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Sarah cried, covering her mouth.

Tyler's lungs started protesting against trying to talk. He was fighting to keep his breathing level, but the smoke was winning. He needed to talk quick and move fast!

"Heads down. We need to just move, no stopping. No time for manners. But if someone needs the help, try and grab them to get them moving with us. Just move!" Tyler got into a position.

He wondered just how many hurdles there would be now as he took in the site in front of him.

Glass, fire. People lying all over the hallway. Papers amuck. The windows out. Black smoke seeping every which way. Only a few clear directions remained down the hallway. The smoke covered most of the damage to see what had really been done.

"Grab my hands! Do NOT let go!" Tyler demanded, shouting over the panic that he couldn't put into any sentence. Heads down. We're going for the elevators at the end of the hallway. Run, I need you both to run as fast as you can, but keep a hold of my hands!"

Janine took Tyler's right and Sarah his left. "Go!" He screamed.

With their heads down all three took off. Crunches of glass sounded beneath their feet and smoke whipped by them. Heat stung their bodies. All used their shirts to cover their noses and mouths to keep the smoke from overwhelming their breathing capacities.

Tyler had made out the end of the hallway. The smoke not there yet. He took his shirt from his nose.

"Ok. Try every elevator here insight."

They all went to pushing away. The elevator's beeped, but no doors opened. The image of his dad coming up in the elevators threw Tyler for a loop. He felt the tears gather in his eyes once more. Ally and Aidan at home it all started connecting with what his brain was telling him. _This is it..._

Fear almost brought him to his knees. But suddenly anger took control. Anger for whom did this, anger for the lives being lost. Anger for losing his everything before he even got to tell them just how much they meant to him. Before he could speak with his father.

Was that the universe's way of telling him it wasn't meant to be? Happiness couldn't last forever? Tyler felt too many emotions and soon he heard his own voice busting his eardrums. His fists pounding so hard into the heavy metal doors.

"No, no, NO!" He felt the tears catching up with him.

Sarah stood behind him, crying now with her hand tightly in Janine's. Every elevator was useless. Her mother had to be out of here, she just had to be. Everything felt like a blur.

Jameson, little Mandy, Jenny, America, Denise and Luke. The one she thought would have her shopping for white in a few short years. She didn't know what her future had held, but dying in the World Trade Center. Today? In a mass panic. A strangled cry tore itself from her mouth and she screamed.

"Oh honey." Janine pulled Sarah to her. Tears drenching the girl's clothing. Janine would loose her life. Her son and husband at home without her. She without them.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Tyler hollered. "This can't be it?" He looked towards the ceiling. "Help!" He grits his teeth. He reared back to ram his bloodied fist into the dead elevator, but a hand grasped his arm firmly!

"The fight's not over yet!" Sarah sternly stated.

"For our family. For everyone who's gone? For our lovers. For each other."

Tyler grabbed her hand and started for Janine, but she was nowhere insight.

"Janine?"

"I had her hand! Tyler, I swear I had it!" Sarah coughed harshly.

"It's ok." He was shaking now. Out of anger, adrenaline and fear.

"Don't, no don't do that!"

The pleading voice sounded familiar.

Sarah pulled Tyler with her, running back a few feet through the smoke. When Janine's voice was in clear view the sight made Tyler's eyes widen. A man, a worker had backed into a running position. He was aimed. Towards the window.

"He's not going to." Sarah felt her knees buckle and she fell. Tyler went with her, grabbing a hold of her body to try and steady her.

"What's happening?" Sarah muttered.

"I don't know. I don't know." Tyler whispered.

He pulled Sarah back to her feet, steadying her against himself.

"Please, Walden. You don't want to do this. Find another way. Come with us. Please." Janine was in hysterics trying to talk the man down.

Tyler's heart was beating out of his chest, on the verge of bursting.

People were jumping already. God knows how many feet. Tyler knew it to be over 1,200 feet. at least. This couldn't be real. But here it was. Smoke and crashing. All of the noises made the scene feel like it was going so fast. No time for slow motion. Yet, Tyler felt everything pass by slowly. The crying screams. People were on their knees begging god to take them away, himself. Begging to be saved. Praying for their families to get along without them.

It all happened too fast. The man ran and jumped at the glass ,it shattering. Janine had his belt loop in her hand and almost fell out with him. "Let go! I won't die like this! I don't want to die like this!" He hollered.

Tyler thought back to Michael and how he took his own life. Then this man's family and how they would be feeling. He pulled Sarah closer, his only form of comfort. Someone who had everything to loose and whom was here, in the middle of this hell with him. Fighting to get out, fighting to get back to her life.

"You can't, Walden. I won't let you! Think! I know it's hard, but you have to try! We have a chance at getting out of here!"

"No, no we don't!" He kicked Janine backwards and hurled himself from the broken glass window. Sarah gasped, her breath gone. A bloody scream escaped from Janine's lips.

Tyler turned his head away. "Oh god help us." Sarah sobbed, starting towards Janine, but stumbling over her own footing twice.

"Janine." Was Tyler talking? He felt out of body in the destruction.

She turned slowly to look. "He's gone."

"I'm so sorry." Tyler cried, his voice barely above the noise.

Sarah tugged on Janine's shoulders, trying to help her stand, but Janine lost it and started bawling. Sarah couldn't keep it all inside anymore. Her chest gave way to the floods of tears. She pulled Janine to her and they started crying.

Tyler felt paralyzed. A man had just jumped nearly 2,000 feet to his death. How bad was the top of the tower now? His stomach turned. He was too afraid to try and look out a window for fear of what he'd see. Who else was jumping? He knew one thing. They had to move or they would die in the mess right here.

He turned to face both woman. His voice shook as he spoke. "I-"

Sarah looked up at him. She nodded knowing exactly how he was feeling. "Come on Janine. You still have your husband and your son. You need to keep moving."

Janine didn't object as Sarah tried to push her into a standing position. Tyler came over and helped pull Janine up, pulling her in for a hug. She held onto his shirt tightly.

"You're so good, Tyler." She rubbed his cheek. "So brave. Charles would be so proud to know."

"He would." Sarah agreed.

"All of us are. Not just me." Tyler stated, locking his gaze between the two.

They both acknowledged that.

A sudden rush of smoke billowed up.

Screams in a herd came barreling down the hallway. Before Tyler could move himself, Janine or Sarah out of the way they were knocked down. Sarah was calling for help and Tyler was calling for her and for Janine.

Sarah managed to pull herself away from the main damage of it all just as Tyler felt a sharp knock to his head-tossing his body flat to the ground. He hissed.

Taking a moment to look above him, he thought he saw the shadows of everyone he loved. Dancing and smiling at him. Easing his pain before he left. The smoke and destruction swarmed over his head like dust in the wind. Which is just what it was.

He saw the ceiling now. What would be the 89th floor any beyond. Carpet hung on fire through the broken glass and wood. Everything was destroyed. Monsters in the form of smoke galloped away at every which direction. It was bad. He squeezed his fist and closed his eyes, imagining Ally's hand in his own. The two of them on a blanket looking at the peaceful blue sky. The way it was this morning.

Just when he felt like the energy had been drained from him, he felt a warm hand yank on his arm. He thought he'd been knocked into unconsciousness and go that way.

His savior was Sarah ,literally dragged him out of the way, screaming with all her might. She pulled him to her in an embrace that was so frantic.

He lifted himself up, ignoring the pain. Sarah gave him a smile and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the gesture gratefully.

"Your head is. Bleeding." Sarah whimpered when they pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm fine. Are you hurt? Are you?" Tyler glanced over her. She had quite a few cuts and bruises. Her arm bleeding heavily as well as her leg.

"I'm ok. Nothing's keeping me from walking. The stairs?"

Tyler looked down the hallway. "We can try."

"You bet we can." Sarah smiled through the tears. "Wait, your leg is bleeding to and your hands."

"You can't keep me down for anything." Tyler retorted.

Sarah helped him stand.

"Janine?" She questioned.

Tyler felt something squeeze inside of him. Janine-where was she? When his eyes met the window that Walden has jumped from- he bowed his head.

Sarah sniffled as she followed his gaze. "Oh no."

Janine had been thrown into the open window and was lying out over the shards of broken glass. The scene so gruesome that Tyler and Sarah knew that she didn't survive it.

"Is she? I should've kept a hold of her hand. So damn stupid!"

"No, no you're not!" Tyler growled. "It wasn't anyone. People were so scared, but they shouldn't have pushed her aside, any of us, so violently. God, how can we blame them?" Tyler struggled to remain in control.

"I know. I saw the top floors. It's all gone." Sarah murmured.

"Why did this have to happen? I'm... God." Sarah clenched her teeth. "I wasn't ready to die yet and Janine all of these people It's not fair."

"Hey, hey. We still need to try." Tyler, rubbed her arm, giving one last look at Janine.

"I don't think I can-"

"I'll force you if I have to!" Tyler cut Sarah off, locking his eyes with hers. Both crying so hard.

Sarah took his hand and together they ran down the hallway biting back the screams of pain and throbbing aches. They both heard the elevator beep and the doors suddenly opened.

Sarah was the first to notice. "Tyler, look!"

Tyler ran, ran as fast as he could. His ribs aching, his lungs beat down. He fought through the debris and smoke with Sarah as they made their way to the elevator. They launched themselves inside of it. Tyler pushed the button, but the doors wouldn't budge. He kept pressing and Sarah joined in.

"Come on. Come on!" Tyler's voice so filled with hope.

Just when the beep clicked and the doors got ready to close another loud hurling crash was heard. The whole place shook even more than the last time. He and Sarah fell backwards and covered their faces as glass shot out at every direction, accompanied by thick black veils of smoke.

Tyler shot up and pressed the button as hard as he could, pressing every other button.

"No!" He shouted.

Sarah started crying without any bounds now as her eyes were frozen and alarmingly looking straight ahead.

Tyler let his gaze shift long enough to notice the fire shooting down the hallway. Eating away everything in it's path. It came from both directions and the smoke was so thick all visibility had been taken.

"Mom. My family." Sarah cried. "Please be ok."

Tyler felt everything pass his eyes. His times at the diner with Michael. Caroline's paintings. Ally's hands on his shoulders, her sweet lips. Aidan's ability to make Tyler feel silly when he couldn't pick himself up and off the floor. His mom's hugs, her love. His stepfather. And Charles. The conversation that they never got to have. The millions of things he would never do in his life see in his life or say to those that he loved most in his life. He leaned back against the elevator. The adrenaline winding down. Panic stirring the fear. His lips quivered.

This was it. His life was over.

Sarah stared ahead at the fire heading straight for them. The smoke making its way inside of the small elevator box.

She thought about her mom's poems, her mom. All of her best friends. Shopping. Her dad hugging her all the time despite what he did to the family with his problems. Her beautiful Luke. She looked at Tyler at the same time he looked at her.

Tears fell freely.

Tyler's mind screamed for it, his soul craved for Ally's body to be close to his in a place that wasn't here. At home. Safe and sound. He wished Aidan was with them so he could let him know that there was no best friend like him in this world. Caroline, he wanted to hug her so badly right now. To let her know that she was the closest person to him in the universe. To tell his mom that she made him the kindhearted man he was today and until the very end. He wanted to tell his dad, Charles that he forgave him. That he saw him. He saw his heart. He wanted to say that he loved them all.

"I love you all. Ally, Caroline, Aidan, Mom, Dad and Michael."

Sara whispered the names of her loved ones.

"I love you for being this strong." Tyler felt the emotions get the best of him. "I wish we could've known each other. Better." He spoke thoughtfully to Sarah.

"Me too. And I for the record thank you for being here with me. I love you for that."

Both grasped hands and their heartbeats increased. The smoke captured the elevator as the two pulled each other close.

- **The End**-


End file.
